


I Want Your Bite

by hukelemmings (dafeedil)



Series: Good Excuse to Be a Bad Influence [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (Luke likes pain a little bit), Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Edging, Flirting, Genital Piercing, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Kink, Muke - Freeform, Piercings, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Tongue Piercings, Top!Michael, bottom!Luke, but it's very very light bc there's feelings everywhere, very briefly tho, well there's kind of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dafeedil/pseuds/hukelemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He reaches out, tracing it with the pads of his fingers. “The shop named after this?”</p><p>Michael shrugs, not really an answer, but Luke doesn’t mind the lack of response when Michael rolls over the console, knees splaying out on either side of Luke’s hips, grasping the back of his neck and kissing him into the seat.</p><p>
  <em>Or, they hook up in the car before their first date, and it may or may not be the hottest thing Luke's ever experienced.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Your Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I _was_ going to wait until later to post this, but all my plans got cancelled and bottom line I'm just very impatient and wanted so badly to get this out there.
> 
> This is the final part of the series, and I'm hoping that it lives up to all of the expectations you guys had when you requested a sequel xx

Three weeks later, Michael finally calls Luke and invites him out for dinner. Luke nonchalantly replies with a ‘sure, yeah’, but his stomach has been doing flips all day leading up to their night together.

Michael arrives to pick him up at seven, then says something about their dinner reservation being pushed back to eight thirty due to complications. Luke invites him inside, asks why he didn’t just come at eight instead, and Michael shrugs, mumbling about how he didn’t want to miss an opportunity to spend extra time with the blonde boy.

They sit on Luke’s couch for awhile, chatting mindlessly, when suddenly Michael scoots closer and grips Luke’s chin with his hand. For an excruciating second, Luke thinks (prays, really) that the red haired boy is about to kiss him.

But all Michael does is rest his thumb on Luke’s lip, tugging down, and Luke gets it immediately. He drops his jaw, sticking his tongue out, and Michael gasps softly at the sight of Luke’s healed tongue ring. The swelling has gone down greatly by now, though, so the giant size of the barbell is sort of inconvenient.

He tries to tell Michael as much, fails because his tongue is hanging out, but Michael seems to get it.

“Come on, we’ve got a lot of time ‘til dinner starts, I can get you a new ring from the shop on the way,” Michael tells him chirpily, and Luke nods, excited.

That’s how they ended up back at To The Moon, parked in the employee lot around back. It’s dark, like completely, because the parlor is closed tonight. They’re sitting in Michael’s ’71 Torino, with black leather seats and matted black paint on its exterior. It’s so _Michael_ , right down to the chain necklace hanging from the rearview mirror.

The Rolling Stones are playing through a cassette in the car’s installed tape deck, a little scratchy because of the car’s age, but still good. Michael’s humming along, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. Luke’s just watching, reclined in his seat with his feet up (clad only in socks, since Michael about lost his mind when Luke placed his shoes up on the dash).

His fingers are working the new, much shorter barbell Michael unlocked the parlor a few minutes ago to retrieve through his tongue, brows furrowed in concentration. Michael’s eyes are watching him do so, occasionally nodding to let Luke know he’s got it right, he’s not missing the hole by a million miles or anything.

When the ring is in, Luke cheers, sticking his tongue out at Michael and making a muffled “ta-da” noise.

Michael chuckles, leaning over the console so they’re inches apart, and Luke’s breath hitches. “Think I could finally get that kiss? Y’know, to compare, and whatnot?” He winks, teasing, and Luke giggles.

“Thought you wanted to wait until _after_ our date?” Luke raises an eyebrow.

Michael shrugs, removing his hands from the wheel and trailing one up Luke’s arm. It makes the blonde boy shudder, goose bumps prickling at his skin.

“What, you don’t want my mouth on you?” Michael asks huskily, and Luke can’t help it, he moans. It makes Michael smirk, cocky and not even trying to hide it. “You do, don’t you?”

Luke can’t even tell Michael how much he wants that, how it’s all he’s been able to think about for weeks, because the red haired boy is suddenly lunging forward, lips latching on to the skin underneath Luke’s jaw and sucking harshly.

“Okay,” is all Luke is able to say, which is embarrassing, but Michael doesn’t pick on him like he would have in any other situation. Luke drags his hand up Michael’s back, feeling the leather jacket under his touch, and he tangles his fingers in the fluffy locks of the other boy.

Michael keeps biting and licking, moving in a line from Luke’s jaw down to his collarbone, and he’s certain people will be able to see the bruises, knows Calum and Ashton will raise him all kinds of hell if he doesn’t cover them up for a week or so.

“Fuck, I thought you were gonna kiss me,” Luke whines, and Michael chuckles, breath humid against Luke’s tender skin, but he brings his head back up anyway, slotting their lips together.

It’s awkward to maneuver over the console like this, because their torsos have to twist and they’re not nearly close enough, especially now that Luke is half hard in his jeans.

Michael can seemingly hardly wait, shoving his tongue past Luke’s already parting lips, and as soon as the wet muscle meets the barbell on Luke’s, they both groan. It’s the best sensation, Luke thinks, and he can’t even remember kissing before this anymore. He whimpers when he thinks of how it would feel if Michael got a tongue ring, too.

“Better than I thought,” Michael murmurs when he pulls away to catch his breath.

Luke nods in agreement, tugging at the shoulder of Michael’s jacket in an attempt to peel it off. Michael gets it, rolls his shoulders back and slides the jacket off as he does so. He’s wearing a solid black t-shirt underneath, and under his left bicep, Luke can make out “to the moon” tattooed in beautiful script.

He reaches out, tracing it with the pads of his fingers. “The shop named after this?”

Michael shrugs, not really an answer, but Luke doesn’t mind the lack of response when Michael rolls over the console, knees splaying out on either side of Luke’s hips, grasping the back of his neck and kissing him into the seat.

Mid-kiss, Luke reaches to the side, pulls a lever and reclines them so that they’re essentially laying down, Michael straddling Luke’s hips and Luke writhing below him.

He grinds down, pulling a whimper past Luke’s lips and into Michael’s, making the red haired boy smirk in satisfaction. He does it again, and Luke has to pull away, turning his head towards the window and groaning.

“Feel good, sweetheart?” Michael inquires, dipping his head lower and kissing between Luke’s collarbones.

Luke nods furiously, arching up and rolling his hips for more. Michael indulges him, rotates his hips while pressing down, and the circular motion against his cock has Luke’s eyes rolling to the back of his head.

“I need more than this, Mike,” Luke whispers, digging his fingers into the boy’s hair and pulling him up so their faces are inches apart, eyes meeting.

“How much more?” Michael asks, genuinely, and Luke caresses his jaw, feeling the stubble there grate along his palm.

“Would you like to fuck me?” Luke answers Michael’s question with another question, and the red haired boy closes his eyes, groaning and nodding in response.

Michael reaches behind Luke’s head, tugging the blonde’s shirt off and tossing it into the driver’s seat. “Climb into the back seat, baby, not enough room up here.”

Luke looks behind himself, to the cramped back half of the car, and he raises an eyebrow at the boy above him. “I’m pretty sure there’s _less_ room back there.”

Michael rolls his eyes and makes a noise, kissing Luke’s jaw. “Do you want my cock or not?” He retorts, and Luke whimpers, nodding rapidly. “Then back seat it is, beautiful.”

The blonde boy wastes no time then, pushing Michael into the driver’s seat before clambering between the front seats and onto the back bench. Michael chuckles, reaching into the glove box to grab a condom and a small bottle of lube. Luke has the urge to tease the other boy for carrying the objects around like car sex is a thing he does regularly, but then he realizes Michael very well might have regular car sex, and settles for removing his jeans and boxers instead.

Michael turns to join him in the back, closing his eyes and moaning in shock when he finds Luke, stark naked and fully hard, cock swollen and pressed up against his stomach as he lays languidly across the bench.

When he regains his breath, Michael climbs through the seats, settling over Luke once more. Only this time, Luke wraps his bare legs around Michael’s waist, digging his heels in and pulling him down for another kiss. Michael goes willingly, chuckling at the blonde and muttering something about his eagerness.

It’s then that Luke realizes Michael is still—frustratingly—clothed, and that’s a problem that should be addressed immediately.

The blonde whines, pulling at the hem of Michael’s shirt, and Michael nods, reaches down and slips out of the thing. Luke’s eyes ravage the boy’s pale torso, settling on the tattooed bands along his bicep and forearm. He wants to touch them, but holds off when he sees Michael reaching for the button on his jeans.

This is it, Luke suddenly realizes, the big reveal, he’s going to find out if Michael was fucking with him about having a piercing. Michael can seemingly sense the excitement coming from the blonde, because he laughs, wiggling his eyebrows jokingly as he slows down the movement of his hands, dipping his fingers under the waistband and slowly, _so fucking slowly_ dragging the jeans down past his thighs.

Luke gasps, sitting up to get a better look, because that is _definitely_ the sexiest thing he’s ever seen. He reaches out to touch, looking up at Michael for permission, and the boy just nods eagerly.

Michael is thick, painfully hard, and at the tip of his cock is this black barbell, sticking through and showing at both the top and bottom of the head. It looks horrifically painful to have gotten done, but also horrifically _hot_ , and Luke whimpers at the thought of feeling it inside him.

“It’s called an apadravya. You like it?” Michael asks, and Luke is nodding before the question is even finished. He swipes his thumb around the head, rubbing over both ends of the barbell, and Michael exhales shakily.

“I love it,” Luke whispers, looking up at Michael with glazed eyes. “Can I taste?”

Michael curses, closing his eyes and Luke feels Michael’s cock jerk in his hand. He smirks, taking that as a yes, so he readjusts himself so that he’s laying down on the bench, between Michael’s thighs as the red haired boy leans back against the side of the car.

Unsure how to navigate the piercing, Luke goes easy at first, experimentally flicking his tongue against the tip. The metal of their rings clack, and Luke shudders, because this is literally never a place he thought he’d be, _ever_ , in his life.

Michael seems to love the feeling as much as Luke does, because he groans and strokes his fingers soothingly through Luke’s hair.

The blonde boy wraps one arm around Michael’s hips, inching further up the bench, and finally wrapping his lips around Michael’s cock.

The technician practically growls, tightening his grip on Luke’s hair, head tilting back and banging against the small window. He doesn’t seem to mind, though, because he’s just as enthusiastic as ever, rotating his hips back into the seat to avoid bucking up into Luke’s mouth.

Luke swirls his tongue, experimenting with _his_ new jewelry, using Michael’s sounds to judge if a move feels particularly good so he knows to catalogue it away for future use.

He relaxes his throat, inching lower until he can’t anymore, gagging slightly as spit dribbles out of the corner of his mouth. He does his best to linger, because Michael really seems to like the feeling of his clenching throat, but pulls off after a few seconds, breathing hard.

“You lied.” Luke pants, looking up at Michael through his lashes.

Michael chokes out a laugh, shaking his head. “About what?”

Luke spirals his thumb over the head, flicking the barbell, and Michael squirms in his seat. “About the picture of your piercing. Your dick was definitely _not_ in that book.”

“How do you know?”

Luke shrugs, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the side of Michael’s cock. “None of them were nearly as sexy as yours.”

He goes back for more, but Michael stops him, tangles his fingers in Luke’s hair and pulls back on it, away from his dick. Luke wonders why he would possibly want that, he sounded like he was enjoying himself.

“Turn around, sweet boy.” Michael coos, and Luke finds himself in love with this new tone. It’s so much less cocky, sounds adoring and protective, like Luke is Michael’s precious little thing he has to take care of.

Luke obeys, scooting back up before spinning around on the bench, resting on his hands and knees. He can feel Michael moving behind him, but he doesn’t look, prefers to make the boy’s actions feel like a surprise. His head is bowed, eyes closed, and he’s practically shaking with anticipation.

He’s expecting to be prepped, is expecting slicked up fingers to start prodding at his entrance, so it actually _is_ a surprise when he feels a firm wetness against his hole. Luke’s eyes shoot open, mouth dropping, and his upper body collapses, holding himself up on his forearms rather than his hands.

“Michael, oh my _god_ ,” Luke grits out, pressing his face between his clenched fists and breathing rapidly. He can practically feel Michael smirking against him, licking flatly over his rim slowly, torturously.

He’s surprised (again) when Michael’s tongue disappears, replaced by his lubed up fingertip circling gently around Luke’s entrance, occasionally pressing in, but nowhere near deep enough.

“More,” Luke whimpers, pressing his hips back, and Michael seems to sense the urgency between them that Luke feels, because he doesn’t tease, just slides his finger in all the way up to his knuckle. Luke sobs, feels his thighs quaking because it’s _still not enough_.

Michael thrusts his finger experimentally, like he’s getting his bearings, but Luke’s positive he knows exactly what he’s doing, that this is all just for Luke’s benefit.

He coaxes another finger in beside the first, scissoring them, but blatantly ignoring Luke’s prostate, which is somewhat infuriating, because even though this feels great, it could feel _amazing_ if Michael would just shift his angle a little.

“Michael, can’t you—” Luke starts, but then Michael is sliding in a third finger, thrusting them in gently, loosening the rings of muscles.

“No, babe.” Michael says, planting a kiss to Luke’s lower back. “If you do, you’ll fall apart, and I don’t want you close to coming until I’m buried inside you.”

Luke groans, because yeah, that’s totally justifiable, he could avoid Luke’s prostate for _hours_ as long as he kept speaking all husky and low and sinfully sexy like that.

“Well, can you bury yourself inside me _now_?” Luke whines, and he sounds so spoiled and bratty, but Michael pulls his fingers out anyway. Luke shivers when he hears the crinkling of the condom wrapper, nerves all ablaze as he feels Michael planting his hands on Luke’s hips.

“Ready, angel?” Michael murmurs, and Luke chokes out an affirmative noise, but he goes silent when he feels Michael’s cock pushing into him.

It’s already a different kind of stretch, the barbells on either side of Michael’s tip spreading Luke _just that much_ further, and it feels like he’s going to die.

Michael doesn’t stop until his hips meet Luke’s ass, and finally, Luke hears him make a shaky, breathy noise, feels his cock throbbing inside him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Michael whispers brokenly. “You’re so _tight_ , Luke.”

Luke spreads his legs apart further, sinking onto the bench so that he’s laying flat on his stomach. Michael follows him down, hands snaking up the blonde’s back, over his arms, finally landing over Luke’s hands. Their fingers entwine, and Michael lowers himself down, pressing a chaste kiss to the back of Luke’s neck.

“Ready, baby?” Michael whispers into his skin, and Luke nods, turning his head to the side so he can watch as Michael brings himself up, pulls his hips back and gently slides them forward.

Luke’s mouth drops open, panting hot and damp onto the leather seat below him as Michael picks up his speed, pulls his hands away from Luke’s so he can plant them on the blonde’s hips for better leverage.

And then, finally, _agonizingly_ , Michael shifts his hips to the left.

“ _Fuck_!” Luke screams, fingers bending and nails biting into the seat.

Michael chuckles—the cheeky bastard—and slows, grinding hard and purposefully into Luke’s prostate over and over, letting Luke just _feel him_. Luke whines, starts rolling his hips into the seat to get some friction against his own cock.

When Luke got his lip piercing done, Michael had told him that genital piercings could change everything, could hit places an unmodified cock couldn’t. And although he hadn’t necessarily thought Michael was kidding, he definitely thought it was an exaggeration. Because he’s been with other people, and they didn’t have their dicks pierced, and it was just fine.

But that’s the thing, _just fine_ is all those people will be now, because Michael’s piercing is pressing onto his prostate expertly, the metal of the barbells pressing hard and firm against it, and Luke wonders if it’s actually possible for anything to feel this good, or if he’s just dreaming.

“It’s so fucking good, isn’t it, baby boy?” Michael whispers, hot and heavy in his ear, and Luke didn’t even realize Michael had brought himself this close, was too lost in his own head to register anything was happening outside of that _fucking piercing_.

“Fuck me,” Luke responds, even though Michael already _is_ fucking him. It’s just all Luke’s mind is capable of, it’s the best he can do at the moment.

Michael doesn’t fight him on the technicalities, just pushes himself back up and grabs Luke’s hips, yanking up on them. Luke barely registers it, he’s so far gone already, but after a few seconds, he gets what Michael wants.

His arms are limp and wobbly as he pushes back onto his forearms, his legs even heavier as he lifts his hips up high, resting on his knees once more. He wants to cry at the loss of contact on his dick, now that he can’t grind down on the seat anymore.

“Hold on, sweetheart,” Michael says, and Luke’s about to throw a fit because he’s so sick of waiting, but then Michael presses the heel of his hand down between Luke’s shoulder blades and starts fucking into him so hard and fast that Luke almost collapses again. Then he realizes, Michael literally meant _hold on_ , because he’s not taking it so easy anymore. Luke reaches out, desperately grasps onto the edge of the seat to keep himself from falling with the force of Michael’s thrusts.

Luke can’t even think straight, he’s so unable to do anything besides twist his eyes shut, bite down on the seat, and whimper into it.

He’s close, already _so fucking close_ , and he needs something else. He’s not sure what, he tries wrapping a hand around his dick and fucking his fist at the same time Michael fucks into him, but even _that’s_ not what he’s looking for.

He’s reeling, shaking, and he’s so close to his orgasm he can practically taste it, the distinct press of the barbells against his prostate making him even more acutely aware of how _powerful_ it’s going to be, but he needs something that he can’t even place.

“Fuck, you know what I just realized?” Michael groans, followed by a breathy laugh, and Luke’s about to lose his mind, because there is _no way_ Michael’s going to try and hold casual conversation in the midst of the best sex Luke’s ever had.

“What?” Luke spits, annoyed, but still sort of fond.

“You’d look really good with a piercing,” Michael says, scraping his fingers down Luke’s spine and slowing his thrusts slightly. “And not like the ones I already gave you.”

Luke presses his hips back, encouraging Michael to speed up again, and the red haired boy obliges, thankfully. “Sorry, Mikey, I’m not gonna get my cock pierced.”

Michael whines, and Luke’s not sure if it’s because he’s disappointed in the blonde’s response or because it all just feels so damn good.

“Not what I meant,” Michael says, hand continuing to snake down Luke’s body, dancing along the curve of his ass now. “There’s a lot more kinds of kinky piercings than just genital ones, you know.”

Luke rolls his eyes, biting his tongue on a moan when Michael grinds into him roughly, increasing the pressure on his prostate.

“There’s this one in particular, I think would just look spectacular on you, angel.” Michael breathes, hand curving around Luke’s ass before delivering a soft smack to the skin there. Luke jerks in surprise, whining low in his throat.

He’s never been one to enjoy pain (hence the issue with his first piercing), but he thinks he could definitely start enjoying it if Michael’s the one dishing it out.

“Amazing. Let’s talk about it later, yeah?” Luke retorts sarcastically, wiggling his hips as if that will bring Michael’s attention back to the task at hand.

Michael chuckles, almost like he isn’t even registering the frustration in Luke’s tone. “This piercing, it increases sensitivity, even more than mine is doing to you _right now_.” Michael pulls Luke’s hips flush against him, slamming against Luke’s prostate just twice, before slowing his movements down to an easy grind once more.

Luke’s head is all over the place. He’s going to lose his mind; he’s been brought to the edge and shoved away from it so many times already.

“ _Mikey_ , fuck, _please_.” Luke whimpers. “Just give it to me, baby, I’m so fucking close.”

Michael moans, increasing the speed of his hips again, and Luke’s eyes roll to the back of his head. Within two thrusts, he’s back to the brink of orgasm, chasing it but coming up empty, searching for this unknown thing that will finally, _finally_ throw him over the edge.

“Michael,” he whispers again.

“Do you know where this piercing is, baby boy?” Michael teases, and Luke is _this close_ to flipping them over and riding Michael until the boy can’t fucking speak anymore. That’s how done he is with this conversation.

“Where?” Luke plays along, exasperated, knuckles going white where he’s gripping the seat, and he can practically sense Michael’s smirk.

Michael’s fingers are on the move again, skirting along the edge of Luke’s hole, where Michael’s fucking into him, before dipping further, stopping just below his entrance. Luke’s never been touched there before, this spot between his balls and his hole, and at first he thinks Michael’s gone insane, is just fucking with him because even when they’re having sex he can’t resist flustering the blonde boy.

But then Michael whispers “Right here,” pressing two fingers firmly against the spot, and Luke’s eyes shoot open in shock, mouth falling open on a silent moan, and then he’s coming hard and without any warning, essentially untouched, thick and hot and white all over Michael’s seat. He can’t even feel bad about it, even though he should, because this is such a nice car.

Luke comes for what feels like hours, another aftershock tearing through him just when he thinks it’s over, and he’s definitely sure he feels tears prickling in the corners of his eyes.

Michael thrusts into him once, twice, three more times, before he’s collapsing forward, chest branding to Luke’s back as he growls into the blonde’s ear when he comes, shaking almost as violently as Luke had.

“Michael,” Luke exhales, because it seems like the boy’s name is the only thing he knows in this moment. “What the fuck was that?”

Michael kisses Luke’s shoulder blade, continues down his back until he runs out of skin and sits back on his ankles. He pulls out, and Luke clenches around nothing, a disappointed noise rolling past his lips.

“Perineum.” Michael states simply, and Luke knows he’s heard about how good that kind of stimulation could feel, just never knew it firsthand for himself.

“Hottest thing ever,” Luke whispers, ears still ringing and every nerve lit with excitement.

Michael just smiles, tying the condom and tossing it into an empty, to-be-disposed-of McDonald’s bag on the floor that must be from his lunch break earlier today.

He lowers himself down when he’s done, shoving Luke’s shoulder playfully so they can lay face to face on the small bench. It’s an uncomfortable fit, and Michael’s dangerously close to falling off, but he stays anyway.

“Did we miss the reservation?” Luke ponders aloud, stomach growling embarrassingly on cue.

Michael laughs, reaching into the driver’s seat and retrieving his phone out of his discarded jeans pocket. He unlocks it, reading the time, before looking up at Luke and quirking his eyebrow.

“Starts in ten minutes, we could still make it if you’re up for it.” Michael offers, and Luke nods, sitting up.

They struggle to get dressed in the cramped space of the backseat, but it works, even though Luke’s 100% sure the boxers he’s wearing don’t belong to him.

Dropping them off will just be an excuse for Luke to come visit Michael at the parlor again.

That, and the new piercing Luke is _definitely_ looking into after tonight.


End file.
